


i hate you, i love you

by yahootoldyou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is alive, Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sith Obi-Wan, Winter Soldier AU, poor luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the obikin winter soldier au nobody ever thought they needed. Very angsty featuring an awoken Anakin who was stopped on Mustafar and a lost Obi-Wan. The Skywalkers are all present and they're all confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I'm uploading the start to this without updating darth vader's love, thats next on my list! Anyway i saw art and another fic about this au, so they inspired me. if anyone finds them let me know! Inspiration hit and I had to write my own. 
> 
> enjoy and let me know what you think!

Anakin shivers and he can see his breath in the air. Kriff Hoth, he thinks impatiently, this couldn't get any worse. Years, decades, ago, Anakin had gone through the trauma of losing his master to the icy planet and now he had finally returned after being rescued. He looks around everywhere he can on his snow speeder before returning to his ship. Any trace of life he would've seen, he was forced to accept that Obi-Wan may have actually perished all of those years ago and not miraculously survived. Anakin lifts the ship off of the planet and retreats back into the confines of space, not ready to face a world he didn't know how to live in anymore.   
He avoids thoughts of the clone wars and all that they mean, meant, he reminds himself. He had been frozen in carbonite for decades and had finally been freed by a young women who claimed to be his granddaughter and her male friend.   
“Hi, grandpa! You don’t know me but I'm your granddaughter Rey and this is my friend, Finn…” She had trailed off, excitement causing her to stumble over her words. Anakin smiled in the pilot’s seat, she was a very strong-willed, kind woman. She also had a temper Anakin was afraid to admit might be his and a burning hatred for her cousin, who apparently had killed his own father, Rey’s uncle. Your daughter’s husband, a voice reminds him and Anakin grimaces. He had missed so much and all of the information he’d gathered had only confused him. Obi-Wan would’ve died long ago anyway probably, given the time that had elapsed since his imprisonment and his heart aches. Padmé died shortly after he was trapped, the children had informed him, everything he had known gone forever with the rise of the Empire and then the First Order. When Anakin’s memories fully restored he had learned that he had joined the empire briefly and done despicable things until a mysterious person locked him away, looking strangely familiar. Anakin was too ashamed to admit to his family that the reason Padmé had passed was that he had broken her heart while trying to keep her alive. What were you thinking, Skywalker, he scolds himself.   
Ben, his grandson, had devoted his life to finishing what Anakin had started and Anakin knows that he needs to stop him, to set things right but when he saw his awful mask obscuring his features he had felt something akin to heart break. Kylo Ren had dismissed him, telling him Anakin Skywalker died in the Clone Wars and the Jedi purge with the rest of the trash and that only Darth Vader could be rescued. Anakin had shuddered but knocked his grandson unconscious, fleeing the scene as soon as possible. His venture to Hoth was to make sure that Obi-Wan was truly gone, Anakin couldn't give up on the only possible link to the life he had lived other than Ahsoka, who was just an old woman now, telling the children, both generations, how to be proper Jedi. He was immensely grateful to Snips for what she had done but she wasn't his Snips, the brutally sarcastic sixteen year old padawan who had been his best friend. He knew that finding Obi-Wan would have the same result but he couldn’t help but try.   
His starfighter, a much more advanced one from his time, sped through the galaxy towards Ahch-To, where Luke, his son (wow that was still hard to believe), had been training Rey to take down the First Order. He shuts off the autopilot and continues on with his own skills, hoping flying distracts him from all of the confusion he’s experiencing.

—

(When Anakin Woke)

His eyes blinked open slowly, and he sees a young woman first, whose facial structure looks like Padmé’s and whose eyes although her color remind him of his own fire. He studies her a bit, she’s very young and clearly excited about something. He wonders where he is and what crazy scheme of his landed him in the infirmary this time. Anakin represses an eye roll at the thought of another Obi-Wan lecture he’ll inevitably have to sit through. He realizes almost too late that the young woman is speaking to him.  
“Hi, grandpa! You don’t know me but I'm your granddaughter Rey and this is my friend, Finn…” He looks at her in pure shock and the male nudges her, silencing the happy girl.   
“Anakin Skywalker,” the male, Finn, begins, “You have just been awoken after four decades of rest in carbonite. My name is Finn and I serve in the resistance under your daughter, General Organa. I know this is a lot to take in but it was a miracle that we found you, you have been missing for so long…” Anakin had stopped listening, looking up at them with wide eyes and rapid thoughts. Where is Padmé, where is Obi-Wan, where am I, when am I? He couldn't focus and soon enough felt himself shutting down into unconsciousness. NO, he wants to shout, I’ve already missed enough! The darkness wins out pretty quickly and the two young adults lift him, carrying him back to a ship and to someone who can help.  
The sun is setting when he awakes on Ahch-To for the first time and meets his son, Luke Skywalker. Luke, although sympathetic, informs Anakin of what occurred in the galaxy since his imprisonment. Anakin learns of the Empire, lead by Palpatine, betrayal ripples through Anakin at that, his friend was the Sith lord, he’s angry. His anger subsides when Luke explains how he almost singlehandedly destroyed the Empire, his only Jedi training coming from a very old Master Yoda on the planet Dagobah. The story continues into the story of how his daughter, Leia, became the Chancellor of new Galactic Republic. Padmé’s daughter truly, inside and out. Then the story shifts and his children didn't get the happy ending Anakin had hoped would be at the end of the story, his grandson, Ben, had turned on Luke, killing the rest of the fledgling Jedi. The mention of killing younglings stirs something unpleasant in Anakin but he can’t figure out why. When Anakin learns Ben turned on the new Jedi Order in his name he vomits, unable to keep the anguish inside himself any longer. Luke talks of the man he and Leia had both loved, Han Solo, and Anakin wonders if he is the first person Luke ever opened to about his amorous feelings for Solo. Anakin mourns that he wasn’t there to help his children but the sinking pit in his stomach is telling him that even if he had he’s not sure that’s how the story would've played out.

(When Anakin Remembered)

His screams could be heard from probably all over Ahch-To. Padmé, he repeats in anguish, holding his head in his hands remembering how he had choked her, how he had killed her when he embraced the dark side.   
“Anakin, you're breaking my heart!” On repeat in his mind, he couldn’t escape the knowledge. In trying to save his Padmé he had killed her. He remembers the fires of Mustafar and the feeling of being unstoppable, drunk on power. Sickness fills Anakin, he wants to throw himself into the water and die there, he doesn’t deserve a second chance after that. Ahsoka had hidden away on Padmé’s ship and Anakin had thought Padmé had betrayed him. The irony of it is is that he had actually betrayed her, not the other way around. Memories of crippling sadness over the loss of Obi-Wan and dreams of Padmé’s death sweep through him and he knows why he did what he did he just thought he knew better. Apparently not. The only other person who seems to know of his dark past is his grandson and for the moment, Anakin is grateful. He doesn't want anyone, especially his children to know his greatest shame.   
Anakin registers mentally that someone froze him in carbonite but the face was covered by cloth. He knows the figure had knocked Ahsoka unconscious and dragged her to safety before returning and taking Anakin, restricting him in the force with a pain Anakin hadn't thought possible. The figure had dropped him into the chamber and Anakin felt that he knew him but he couldn't tell, couldn't remember, all he remembered was a name, one whispered in fear on Ahsoka’s lips: the Winter Trooper.

(Present)

Weeks had passed since Anakin’s voyage to Hoth and Anakin was pouring his heart, mind, and effort into tracking down the figure that had stolen forty years of time from him, even if they did save him from a dark path. Anakin and Luke had been tracing the Winter Trooper for months now. He seemed to be on the side of a third party, against both the Resistance, perhaps the Jedi; which Anakin had rejoined for his son even though he knew Yoda would be rolling over in his precious force, and the First Order. The Winter Trooper had taken out a Resistance outpost on Tatooine and since then Leia had requested their help in tracking him down. Rey was very excited to be on a mission with Anakin and Luke Skywalker, both Jedi legends. She knew they were her family but the coolness factor was still there. Finn had returned to the resistance base across the galaxy and Rey missed him but she was content here with the family she had previously never known. So here they were on Tatooine, and he had separated from Rey and Luke to check the Jundland Wastes for any trace of the mysterious figure in black cloth who had potentially both ruined and saved him. Night had fallen and Anakin was on guard, knowing too well what could lurk in the shadows on Tatooine.  
Unknown to Anakin, he was being tracked as well, and much more efficiently, as a figure crept toward him so well masked in the force that Anakin couldn't sense or see them. They watched Anakin, and felt familiarity but shook it away, they had a mission and perhaps they hadn't been as successful as they should've been the first time they got rid of the Chosen One. It didn't matter, they wouldn’t fail again. Anakin didn't sense them until he heard the activation of a lightsaber behind him. He whipped his own out and to life, spinning to find the one and only, the Winter Trooper, whose red lightsaber was vibrant in the desert night and Anakin’s own blue one met the red, defecting a fatal blow. They battled there, in the desert where Anakin’s story had began, he was almost sure it was going to end. The Trooper was skilled and Anakin knew him to be a Sith now, no mistaking it. It explained why the man had no allegiance to either the Resistance or the First Empire, they were both enemy to the Sith. Red met blue repeatedly and Anakin felt the echo of a battle that had never happened, his arm and legs aching uncontrollably.   
The Winter Trooper fought with Soresu, an unusual form for the Sith, Anakin realized. It did, however, remind him of a friend long gone, never to return to him again. The mixed ache in his limbs an the ache of losing Obi-Wan incapacitated him a bit and he fell, tripping the Trooper to bring him down on top of him. Anakin took his opportunity and reached up, yanking the cloth away from the man’s face. He felt his soul die and his breath leave his body.  
“Obi-Wan?” He stuttered out, his hand moving down to stroke the man’s cheek. Obi-Wan looked to be the same age he had been when he had disappeared on Hoth and Anakin felt a tear escape his eyes, a sob threatening to break free. This was Obi-Wan, his Obi-Wan, not aged like him and completely alive. Happiness threatened to overcome him until he realized where he was and who he was with. The Winter Trooper had almost killed him and here he was letting his guard down. Anakin’s reaction must’ve confused the soldier though because he looked down at him in confusion.

“Who’s Obi-Wan?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is confused, Anakin is confused, but nobody is as confused as Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! let me know what you think !

Obi-Wan looks at him in confusion, studying Anakin’s features for traces of him lying. They hear noises off beyond the hills and Obi-Wan’s head whips toward them. Deeming that it’s not a fight he’d win today, the Winter Trooper looks at Anakin once more before darting back where he’d come from, his mission failed. As he heads back toward his ship the Chosen One’s longing, confused features plague his thoughts, causing him to repeat the question mentally, “Who’s Obi-Wan?” The Winter Trooper stops briefly as the stars twinkle above him and he vows to find out before he confronts Skywalker again.  
Anakin watches Obi-Wan disappear over the hills and looks down at his mechanical hand, seeing that still clutched within it is the cloth that had covered Obi-Wan’s face. Tears threatening to spill over, the Chosen One clutches it tighter and close to his chest. Obi-Wan was alive and young and Anakin was in turmoil again, just having put the death behind him after forty years.The noises have gotten closer and Anakin recognizes them as Luke and Rey, more than likely coming to find Anakin with the news that their search had lead them nowhere. Anakin stands quickly, shoving the cloth into his pocket and brushing the sand off. His features crinkle in disgust at the grainy substance, sand is his least favorite thing in the universe. Briefly, he considers whether or not he should tell his kin of his discovery but he decides against it. He’d just discovered Obi-Wan was alive, he wasn't ready to hunt him down and arrest him. In all honesty, Anakin just wanted to hug him. They’re making their way around the bend as Anakin takes one look off towards where Obi-Wan disappeared before walking to meet them as if nothing had happened.   
“Nothing?” Luke asks and Anakin shakes his head no, still not trusting that his voice had been returned to him. The trio walks off back towards civilization, Anakin holding himself back from sprinting after Obi-Wan screaming for him to come back.

Months later, the Winter Trooper hadn't been on any missions and the trio were beginning to wonder if he had disappeared after Tatooine. Anakin knew better than the other two, but his sudden departure from the action was still odd. The Winter Trooper hadn't recognized Anakin as anything more than a target on Tatooine and as much as it hurt, Anakin had pushed it to the back of his mind as much as he could. Looking through databases, they lead him to a place he never wanted to go again. Anakin went back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. It had been forty years since it had been inhabited, destroyed by his own hand. The remains of Jedi of all ages sickened him and Anakin almost had to vomit as he walked through the halls toward the library. The library had the records he was looking for and he had headed back to Ahch-To with large files under his arm. The one on top was about a single Jedi, the only one Anakin was desperate to find, Obi-Wan Kenobi. If anyone knew why Obi-Wan had become a Sith or even why he didn't remember who he was, it would be there. He had grabbed his own too, along with Master Yoda’s, perhaps there was more to learn from the deceased Jedi Master.   
Presently Anakin was meditating on a large rock as Rey lounged down by the water with Finn, who had come to visit her. Anakin quite likes Finn, he has decided. While Rey isn't the bubbly teenager Anakin had originally judged her as, he still thinks Finn is a good counterpart for her. He’s kind and happy while Rey has a hard exterior from her upbringing on Jakku. Anakin comes out of meditation at the appearance of Luke and Leia who have come back from their meeting. Anakin had dedicated his time to the Winter Trooper while Luke had gone back to training Rey and doing tasks Leia needed done. He smiled at his children, always happy to see the twins together. They were considerably older than he’d ever seen himself or Padmé but they were gorgeous and he couldn't be more proud of them.   
“Hi, Dad.” Leia greets him with a small smile. His poor daughter, Anakin can’t help but reach out and grasp her in a tight hug. She stiffens before returning the hug, happy to have her dad in her life.   
“Dad, Leia needs our help on a mission and you have to come with us. Kylo has been up to no good in the Outer Rim and we need to push the First Order out before they get any further.” Luke states and Anakin nods, arms still around his daughter. As much as Anakin wants to help his children he cant help but not want to see his grandson, the only one in the galaxy who seems to know his secret. If Luke can feel his anxiety he doesn’t say so. 

Rey, Luke, and Anakin are headed back to Tatooine, what a great surprise. Having both been from there, Luke and Anakin hated the sandy planet, it stood for everything they had lost and everything they had hated in their lives. Rey was also from a desert planet and shared their distaste for the biome. Grumbles could be heard from all of them the closer they got, Rey especially.  
“Of course Kylo Ren would choose Tatooine, that sentimental jerk.” Luke and Anakin hear from the cockpit and Anakin lets out a small laugh. His grandson was sentimental, he wanted to end the Skywalker legacy where it had began sixty years ago. He didn't know all of them were coming though, more than likely expecting Anakin’s absence. Anakin knows that to face Ben again could be risky but he has no choice. He started this, now he needs to finish it. It had been hard coming to terms with the fact that he was in fact Darth Vader, but he was also and mainly Anakin Skywalker. The darkness was there, it would always be there, he had committed acts unimaginably evil and he has to live with them. He has to live with them but he has also done a lot of good in his life and now he’s both. Both light and dark, good and evil. He is a person, with all of the flaws humanity came with. The last time he had fought Ben he had been afraid of that reality. Not this time, Anakin thinks grimly, this time he’s going to get exactly what he wants. When he sees him again, Kylo Ren will meet Darth Vader, in all of his glory. Anakin only hopes that somehow Luke and Rey aren't around to see it.  
They encounter Ben Solo at the Lars old home, an ache spreading through both Anakin and Luke. Owen and Beru had raised Luke and when they were killed by Imperial officers it had lead Luke right into the arms of Ahsoka Tano, who eventually lead him to Yoda. Anakin’s own mother had been buried on the property. Rey feels the anguish in the force but says nothing, not wanting to alert Ren to the discomfort of her father and grandfather. Anakin compels the two to go check the property through a technique Obi-Wan used on him when he was being unruly as a padawan. They leave and he rounds the corner to where he knows Ben is waiting for Luke.   
“Ben.” Anakin greets him grimly, a stony look on his face.   
“Grandfather.” Ben smiles slyly, a mischievous glint in his eye. Yellow breaks through Anakin’s irises and as much as it sickens him he ignites his blue lightsaber at his side. Kyle’s eyes widen in glee and then shock.   
“What is this?” He asks in a panic, not knowing what was happening.  
“Why Ben, don't you recognize me? I’m Darth Vader.” Anakin slips into Sith mode easily, too easily for his conscious to feel comfortable with but that’s a problem for later. Ben ignites his lightsaber quickly, looking at his grandfather in awe and fear.  
“Teach me! I’ve waited so long to learn how to be like you! To finish what you started!” Kylo pleads, but Anakin is having none of it.  
“Foolish child! You know nothing! Nothing! What has this Snoke provided you with other than lies and false promises?” Anakin baits him, circling him in a predatory like fashion.   
“He has given me power!” Kylo defends.  
“He has given you nothing! The same way Darth Sidious gave me nothing! Learn this from me now, young one. The dark is powerful but not if you rely on someone else for that power.” Anakin needs to break him free of Snoke before attempting to bring him to the light.   
“Liar!” Kylo leaps toward him, lightsaber ignited. They battle there on Tatooine, red and blue contrasting. Ben is untrained, not fully grasping lightsaber technique. Anakin, being one of the greatest lightsaber wielders in history, plays with his grandson, not allowing him the upper hand. All of a sudden a switch flips in Kylo and his rage is enough to push Anakin back, Due to Anakin’s disregard Ben has gained the upper hand. Anakin is then sent flying to the ground, his footing not stable enough to keep him upright.   
“Ah!” He cries out, Kylo disarming him.  
“And now, I will have surpassed the greatest Sith in history.” Anakin wants to argue that he was literally a Sith for less than a day but Ren is out cold on the ground before he can, a dark figure above him.  
“Obi-Wan?” Anakin gasps above him. Obi-Wan half turns toward him, his eyes glinting yellow. Obi-Wan says nothing, just moves his hand and suddenly Anakin feels very tired. 

When he awakens, he hears a conflict below him from the home. Leaping down to find whats going on he finds Luke facing the Winter Trooper alone, Rey unconscious in the corner.   
“Obi-Wan!” He calls to the man and… how had he not noticed before? In place of Obi-Wan’s entire right arm was a mechanical prosthetic, much like Anakin’s own. He doesn't focus on it too long, looking at the symbol on the upper part of it. The symbol of the Inquisitors glares Anakin in the face and he realizes that from all of his studying, this is the Sith assassin. Obi-Wan had become the enforcing tool of the Empire, serving whatever remained of it now. No wonder whoever his boss was wanted him dead, if they had enough knowledge, they'd know him from the clone wars. He realizes almost too late that Obi-Wan had moved towards him, raising his red lightsaber above his head-  
“I won’t fight you, Obi-Wan.” Anakin stands his ground, feet planting firmly in the clay like earth. Obi-Wan’s head tilts lightly and Luke is looking on with a shocked expression, clearly not believing that the man in front of him is Obi-Wan Kenobi, once Jedi Master and Anakin’s best friend. They look at each other, blue meeting blue as the yellow had faded out of Obi-Wan’s eyes. The staring continues for many minutes until Obi-Wan’s eyes shift. He looks at Anakin once more before jumping out of the pit and fleeing. Anakin knows better than to follow. Luke looks at his father with a look of shock and anger and confusion.   
“What the kriff was that!?” Anakin’s eyes finally cut to his son from where he had watched Obi-Wan disappear and Anakin shrugs at his son.  
“That was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Winter Trooper.” 

They had gotten Rey and Ben back to the ship, locking Ben in the lone cell and binding him with force inhibitors. Rey was laying down in the back and Anakin and Luke were in the cockpit, flying in silence. Finally Luke has to break it, not understanding what had happened on Tatooine.  
“Obi-Wan Kenobi is the Winter Trooper?” He asks in shock.  
“Yes.” Anakin answers bluntly, not wanting to go further into the subject.  
“How-“  
“I don’t know.” Anakin cuts Luke off. He doesn't want to be snippy but he himself is still putting together what exactly had happened and he wasn't sure how to explain what he knew.  
“How long have you known?” Luke doesn't sound angry or disappointed, just curious and it makes Anakin’s heart ache.  
“Since Tatooine the first time we went. He attacked me in the Jundland Wastelands.” Luke’s eyes bug out his head again and he lowers his head to the controls, not knowing how to process all of it.   
“You’ve known for almost a year and you haven't told anyone?” Now anger is seeping into Luke’s voice and Anakin is sorry but he doesn't expect Luke to understand. Luke never had an Obi-Wan, won’t understand why Anakin feels the way he does.  
“I don’t expect you to understand, Luke.” Anakin tells his son, hoping the discussion ends.  
“Good because I don’t.” Anakin cuts his eyes at his son, annoyance building in him.  
“Luke, maybe it’s time I told you about my experience as a Jedi and about the famous Kenobi Skywalker duo.” Luke’s eyes shine with uncertainty but he nods and Anakin looks towards the stars, about to embark on the story of one of the greatest Master/Padawan duos in the history of the Jedi Order and the story of the greatest love of his life besides his children.  
“I met him on Tatooine when his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn found me working with my mother as a slave…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally angst.

Anakin hadn't slept in a while, thoughts of Obi-Wan's crystal blue eyes haunting him. It had been a month since their last encounter on Tatooine and while Anakin knew that Obi-Wan was on a mission to kill him he couldn't help but yearn to see his friend, his greatest loss, once more. To hold him in his arms and never let go of the man he had lost so long ago. His children don't understand his love for Obi-Wan. They know Anakin had loved their mother, had given up so much for her(they truly didn't know how much) and yet instead of wishing for her return he followed Kenobi to the edge of the galaxy, afraid to lose him. Days like these, Anakin wonders when he should tell them. Soon, a voice inside his mind whispers to him, tell them soon, they deserve to know. Looking out at the stars instead of resting, Anakin knows that the time has come to be fully honest with Luke and Leia, they deserve to know what happened to their mother and what their father did to doom the galaxy. I could really use your help in these situations Master, Anakin thinks glumly, wishing for Obi-Wan to be at his side whispering words of wisdom. 

 

When he decides to tell them, they gather at the shores of Ahch-To, near Leia's ship. Anakin takes a deep breath, stabilizing himself before launching into his life story, starting with his life as a slave on Tatooine. When he reaches the part where the Jedi find him, Anakin tells him that this is where he had met their mother. They perk up with extra interest, not knowing much about the woman at all. 

"Her name was Padmé Naberrie, or Amidala in the public sphere. She was the Queen of Naboo when I met her on Tatooine..." Details they had never heard before coming from their father's lips. He continues on to his time as Obi-Wan's apprentice, past the death of Qui-Gon Jinn to the Battle of Geonosis and beyond. In there, he tells the story of his marriage to Senator Amidala of Naboo and his friendship to Sheev Palpatine, trying his best to ignore the flinch both his children experience when he says his name. He tells them of his adventures with Ahsoka, both children enjoying stories of their mentor and friend. Both, however, latch onto the stories of Anakin and Obi-Wan, the most fantastic, adventurous tales they've ever encountered. Their eyes widen with wonder as Anakin tells them of his greatest love and loss; his brother, his friend, his unrequited love. They begin to understand, Anakin would always love Padmé Naberrie Skywalker with all of his heart but there was love that you could choose in this life and then there was your soulmate. Obi-Wan had been that for Anakin, his closest companion of any kind. 

They reach Obi-Wan's "death" on Hoth and Anakin stumbles through the story, some of the details too painful to recall. He tells them how the loss of Obi-Wan sent him down a path he was afraid he'd never be able to return from. One of distrust in the Jedi and bitterness towards the order. One of pain and loss and anger. He explains how the Order kept him at arms length and asked him to spy on the Chancellor, who at the time had been Anakin's only remaining friend. Leia has tears slowly flowing down her cheeks as Anakin recounts his life, the age right before his imprisonment and all the pain it entitled. Then in detail, depicts his nightmares of Padmé's death, tears escaping his own eyes. Finally, Anakin tells them of his fall, his abandonment of the light and himself. Leia and Luke look at him in horror, understanding fleeing their faces for anger and despair.

"He named me Darth Vader and sent me to kill all of the Jedi. In fear for your mother's life, one of the only people I had left, I listened, I felt I had no choice but to listen. I was lost, I wasn't the Jedi I was supposed to be and I knew it..." He makes his way to Mustafar and his battle with Ahsoka there on the fiery planet. Both of his grown children have heart break written across their face, but not betrayal, Anakin is relieved to find. He knows though, that the worst of his tale has yet to come and he doesn't know if they will ever forgive him, but they deserve to know what happened to their mother, a secret Ahsoka had kept for him all of these years. He swallows nervously.

“When your mother arrived on Mustafar… Before the battle with Ahsoka…” He chokes on a building sob, knowing he has to continue.

“She begged me to return to the light, to run away with her,” Anakin shudders thinking of ‘Anakin, you’re breaking my heart, you're going down a path I cant follow,’ he continues through the pain, “I was drunk on power, on the darkside, when Ahsoka revealed herself I thought your mother had betrayed me, lead the Jedi to the planet so they could murder me.” Luke and Leia are thoroughly horrified, their father’s fall is the story of the end of the Republic, of democracy, they're not sure they can ever trust him again. 

“In my anger, I choked your mother, thinking I had left her alive just enough that she would survive but still feel my wrath for her betrayal. I was wrong,” He mournfully pauses before continuing, “Your mother perished because of my actions. Because I had choked her and broken her heart.” Luke and Leia watch as Anakin stands to head back up the hill. Anakin knows he is leaving for a while, maybe the time away will give Luke and Leia the chance to come to terms with what he had done so long ago. Maybe not though, and that was a decision Anakin would honor, he had taken their mother from them. When someone had done that to him, he hadn't been forgiving at all.

“After my fight with Ahsoka, just as I was about to kill her, I was stopped by a man in black,” realization dawns on Luke’s face as Leia looks on in confused hurt, “Obi-Wan, the Winter Trooper, locked me in carbonite and more than likely saved the galaxy from a lot of death that I would have caused as Darth Vader.” The twins are in awe, the story of their father both inspiring and haunting them. They still aren't sure where they stand now, but they know the truth now at least, enough to make their own decision about it. Before he leaves Anakin turns back to his and Padmé’s children, an ache in his heart but the heaviness lifted from his head. 

“I will never forgive what I did to the galaxy but more importantly what I did to your mother. I loved her so much I would have done anything to save her and in the end, it was my desperate fear that killed her and destroyed me. I’m sorry.”

 

Anakin’s ship is on it’s way to Mustafar, a planet he never ever wanted to see again. In retrospect, coming to the planet that he destroyed his own life on is probably not the best idea, but he has to try to put the past behind him, to stop thinking of Obi-Wan as the brother he had lost and start thinking of him as the Winter Trooper, deadly Sith assassin. As the ship lands on the ground, near the platform where Anakin had ended his wife forty years prior, Anakin wonders whether or not anyone had stepped foot on the planet since, the control center still demolished and the heat making for an unsuitable planet. He soon realizes however, that he is not alone and that another presence from that fateful day is also present on the planet. Hurried footsteps could be heard as Anakin jogs from the ship out onto the platform. 

“Anakin Skywalker.” Obi-Wan’s smooth voice addresses him and that’s it, Anakin can feel his heart stop in his chest, all thoughts fleeing from his mind. Obi-Wan, Anakin thinks, his subconscious reaches toward a bond long since abandoned and he shudders to find that it had been shattered. 

“Do you remember me?” Anakin asks and a half smirk appears on Obi-Wan’s face. His hair flows through the hot air, the red in the scenery around them bringing out the subtle red in it. Anakin wants to reach out and run his fingers through it but he resists, knowing that Obi-Wan is dangerous, no matter how much he looks like the man who had loved Anakin. Hope swells though, maybe Obi-Wan has remembered everything.

“No,” He laughs humorlessly, “No, Chosen One, I don’t. I looked you up though, in the archives.” Anakin’s heart sinks and all the hope he had was smothered. Chosen One was said mockingly and more and more Anakin’s heart is breaking.

“Okay, so why are you here then?” Anakin just wants answers. This is the third time he and the Winter Trooper have come face to face since his awakening over a year ago and Anakin isn't dead yet so he’s willing to push for the answers he’s looking for.

“Why are you?” Anakin knows this tactic, had had it used on him many times throughout his time with Obi-Wan as his padawan. Age old annoyance bubbles in him, the answering a question with a question thing really getting on nerves he wasn't sure he still had. 

“Cut that out, Obi-Wan,” Obi-Wan visibly stiffens but Anakin continues, “What’s going on.” Obi-Wan remains silent, only half his face turned toward Anakin, the blue of his eyes visible even from their distance. Realization eventually dawns on Anakin and he wishes that he hadn't because it rocks his world. And not in a good way.

“Do you remember you?” At this Obi-Wan turns to fully face Anakin, a blank look on his face. He’s not angry or confused, unlike Anakin whose emotions might literally be on a rollercoaster at this point. 

“I know who I was, now. It’s impossible to look at the name Anakin Skywalker, to read about his life and achievements without reading about Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator.” There is a hardness to his steel blue eyes Anakin doesn't recognize and it’s Obi-Wan’s voice but his speech pattern is different, more clipped, straight to the point. Obi-Wan no longer speaks in riddles and Anakin finds that he misses the wit, the banter Obi-Wan used so easily in the past. 

“What did they do to you?” Anakin blurts out, panic rising. He doesn't want to make the man angry, not now that he may have been getting answers. Obi-Wan doesn't appear to want to answer that and in this light, this close Anakin can see the scars from decades of torture. Horror is dawning upon him and minutes pass before Obi-Wan appears to be ready for more conversation.

“We were Jedi.” Obi-Wan states, not asks. Anakin nods.

“I trained you, the Chosen One.” Swallowing hard, Anakin nods again.

“Did you love me?” Anakin chokes on hot smokey air. 

“What kind of question is that?” Anakin gasps out and Obi-Wan looks at him like he couldn't care any less than he already does.

“The holonet used to rumor about the relationship between us. A lot. And I don't remember my own life so I have nothing to lose.” Obi-Wan says and Anakin’s breathing is becoming labored. Obi-Wan’s research had been thorough, even looking into the gossip that surrounded them in the past.

“Yes. Yes, I loved you. Very much.” Anakin decides being honest is the best policy, Obi-Wan seems to know too much for lies to be believed. He begins to feel dizzy, confusion and fatigue coming over him in quick waves, The world is fading around Anakin and he realizes too late that Obi-Wan has opened a can of knockout gas.

“Obi-Wan what-“ But he collapses into Obi-Wan’s arms, the last thing he sees is steely blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He hears as if it were whispered in the wind of Tatooine during a sandstorm, soft and fleeting, unable to really be heard at all. 

 

When he awakes hours later he’s in the cockpit of his ship, the coordinates in the system saying he’s thirty minutes out of his destination of Mustafar. Baffled, Anakin is left to wonder if the confrontation ever happened at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Anakin really see Obi-Wan or was it all a dream? And will the twins forgive Anakin? Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Obi-Wan has no chill.

The Winter Trooper looks out at the vast, empty space wondering who he actually is. Anakin Skywalker continuously fills him with a sense of longing and confusion, lust for something he can’t remember. Obi-Wan grumbles subconsciously, he's not sure when he started thinking of himself as a person instead of a weapon but he's positive it has something to do with bright eyed Skywalker. In his dreams, Obi-Wan sees adventures with Anakin at his side and he can’t tell if they're actually dreams or memories of a past long lost to him. When Sidious turned Obi-Wan into a weapon, we was betting on having Anakin at his side, to wield Obi-Wan for him. The thought makes Obi-Wan want to wretch, he doesn't remember his time with Anakin, the time the shared, but from what he has read they had been close. Close enough for Skywalker to not want to kill Obi-Wan, even after he had trapped him in carbonite for forty years. 

Obi-Wan has had his memory erased a couple of times but he remembers Mustafar too clearly, the illogical fear that had spiked through him as Sidious’ minion almost killed the young Togruta girl, someone Obi-Wan thought couldn't die. At the time, the encounter had left him with a feeling of dread and confusion. Darth Vader hadn't been his target, the girl was the one who was to be trapped. After he had encased Lord Vader he fled the planet with him, hiding him in the wastelands of Jakku on his way back to Coruscant. When he had reached Sidious, Obi-Wan had reported that the girl had killed Vader, somehow managing to get him into the lava and escape with Vader’s wife. Sides had been livid but he’d surprisingly believed the Winter Trooper, blaming Skywalker’s arrogance for his demise. ’Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, member of the Jedi Council, best friend to Anakin Skywalker…’ Obi-Wan knew little of the man he once was but after his brief encounter with Anakin on Mustafar once again hours ago he’d gotten answers. Answers to basic questions but still, he figures if anyone is going to help him it would be the Chosen One.

Now, he had presently gone rogue, broken away from the Sith, only doing what served his own personal goals. Palpatine had died long ago and after the Winter Trooper had been set free, he just hadn't known where to go. When he’d run into Skywalker on Tatooine almost a year ago he had tried to finish off Darth Vader, not wanting to unleash another terrorist upon the unsuspecting galaxy. Darth Vader had been his mess to finish forty years prior and he hadn't succeeded, but when Anakin had called for his friend, his Obi-Wan, he had touched something in the Winter Trooper that had been dormant for years. Obi-Wan still technically served and sided with the dark side but his allegiance was to democracy. So now Obi-Wan attacked where he could, not siding with the Resistance but most certainly not siding with the First Order. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi soars through the galaxy, free for the first time in over forty years. Free from allegiance, free from responsibilities, free from the burden of being a weapon for both the Jedi and the Sith. He soars free and knows now that his goal is to keep interacting with Skywalker and to remember who he was. Maybe once he reconciles his past with his present he can move forward with restoring order to the galaxy, his way this time.

 

Anakin’s breathing is steady as he makes his way across the Jakku desert. He is on a mission of self discovery and in this mission he decided to find the place where he had been living for the forty years missing from his life. The desert is as unforgiving as his daughter, who had refused contact with him the last couple of times. Months had passed since his departure from Ahch-To and while Luke had in fact spoken to him, there was a significant shift from how he had been before. Heat bears down on Anakin as he finds the shell of his imprisonment inside the remains of an old ship, right where Rey had told him he'd find it. The imprint of his body startles him and he leans down, running his fingers over the indents in the mold. 

“Forty years…” He mumbles to himself, in awe of his past. Anakin Skywalker, the great despiser of sand had spent forty years imprisoned on a desert planet only to be accidentally discovered by his granddaughter who had been abandoned there in her youth. Anakin tries genuinely hard not to judge his son for dropping her here, he knows Luke thought this was the safest way for her to grow up, for her to survive. Luke, though, had a different upbringing than Anakin and Rey. He had been loved, had been looked after. As much as Anakin was thankful for that, Rey’s bitterness is something Anakin will understand all too well for the rest of his time in the galaxy. Anakin knows he’s headed towards Naboo as he treks back to his ship. He had waited far too long to visit Padmé, he just hopes she forgives his absence.

 

Naboo is just as beautiful as he remembers it, the greenery lush and vibrant and the people bursting with life. There is a new Queen, had possibly been many, but there in the center, near Theed is a statue of Queen Amidala, the one who died too soon. An ache is surging forward in Anakin and he makes his way through the city towards where he knows he will find her tomb. As he approaches it, indescribable sorrow rakes through him. They had buried her still “pregnant,” more than likely to hide from Darth Vader the fact that the children had survived. What would I have done, he finds himself wondering again, if he hadn’t stopped me? What would I have become? He shakes as he lays on her grave and sobs. Citizens around him witness it, the old ones knowing too much to interfere, the young ones wondering why a man so young mourns a woman long since dead. The old ones recognize the Chosen One, remember the rumors of him and Padmé, remember the Clone Wars and how they ended. The old ones question nothing as Anakin Skywalker sobs heart wrenchingly, they just lead away the young ones, confusion still lurking in their youthful eyes.

“I’m sorry, Padmé, I’m so, so sorry.” He stays there for a while, shaking and letting the tears fall. He had come to terms with her death, but being here, being just above her decaying corpse made it too real and Anakin mourned. As night fell, he stood making his way toward the exit, knowing now that his next stop may hurt even more than her actual grave.

The Varykino lake retreat is beautiful, just as Anakin remembers it. There are places Anakin runs his fingers over softly, remembering how his love had bloomed here, how he had married the love of his love. The love he had chosen, the one the galaxy had gifted him with, no matter how briefly. Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker deserved better, she deserved an honest life, and an honest death, not the one he had given her. She had been freedom, love, and liberty personified while he had been war, anger, and subordination, his will wrought upon the galaxy in the most destructive of ways. She will live on through her beautiful children, her beautiful grandchildren. and so on. If only Ben would stop trying to escape his cell on Ahch-To. After his capture on Tatooine, Ben Solo had been the prisoner of Luke and Rey, nobody in the galaxy knowing of Luke’s whereabouts other than the Skywalkers’. Ben was at the mercy of his family now and Anakin hopes they turn him to the light, not destroy him. Anakin leaves Naboo, too distraught to linger much longer. He passes where he married her and pauses, looking out beyond the railing.

“I love you,” he whispers as he continues on his way.

 

Coruscant is alive. It is still a bustle of culture, completely adapted to it’s new reality, no longer the bright center of the universe. The old Jedi Temple looms in sight as Anakin stands in Padmé’s old apartments. They have been abandoned for a while, no doubt due to the love of the public for Senator Amidala. The city life is everything Anakin remembers and now it’s everything he wants to forget. He misses the secluded peace of Ahch-To and he misses his children. 

The temple is abandoned but he's been here already. When he'd looked through the archives he'd taken files, in his arms they were resting, waiting to be returned. Now that he’s stripped himself to the bone emotionally, he looks around the temple. He goes to the council room where he had sat briefly although Palpatine had forced the Jedi into allowing him there and he goes to the Chamber of Judgement where Ahsoka had been kicked out of the Jedi Order. He remembers those memories vividly, he had considered it another attack on him from the Jedi Council but they had allowed her back into the order when she was proven innocent. She had returned, much to Anakin’s relief, if he had lost another friend he’s not sure what would've happened. Oh wait, he does know, he turned to the dark side anyway. 

He wanders into the archives where he finds a familiar figure in black reading the archives. There, sitting at a table with a cup of tea and a book is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Looking so familiar Anakin wants to actually cry and fly into his arms, seeking the guidance he had as a child. 

“Obi-Wan?” The man looks up and smiles at Anakin. It’s not quite genuine and it’s not the one he used to wear around Anakin, it’s full of mirth and mischief. Anakin's comlink chimes and he takes it out, answering.

“Dad!” Leia sounds frantic on the other end and Anakin instantly panics, forgetting the Sith sitting at the table.

“Dad, are you okay?” Leia asks.

“Yes, I’m fine what’s going on.” Anakin is concerned. Is his family okay?

“Dad, Poe Dameron is dead.” Poe… Poe… Finn’s Poe? The pilot? Poor Finn and Rey…

“Dad? Are you there?” Anakin grunts in confirmation.

“There’s more, Dad. The murderer is none other than the Winter Trooper, Obi-Wan Kenobi…” Anakin drops the comlink, faintly hearing Leia’s voice but not registering what she says as the noise is muffled. He whirls to the man in the chair who is now wearing a large grin, full of malice and ill-intent. 

“Well, Anakin, I guess now we’re stuck here together. I’m taking you hostage.” Obi-Wan whispers lowly in his ear, a hand stroking Anakin's hair slowly. Anakin feels the gun pressed to his abdomen as Obi-Wan is now toe to toe with him. Anakin shivers, eyes wide in shock.

Kriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our first look into Obi-Wan's backstory! More of Anakin's is revealed as well! What did you guys think of the chapter and why do you think Obi-Wan killed Poe and took Anakin hostage???


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anakin is helpless

General Hux wishes that this meeting would end sooner rather than later. The Supreme Leader is droning on and on about the loss they've experienced. Hux wants nothing more than to reach forward and choke him to death where he sits. Who does he think he is, anyway? Does he think Hux doesn't know what the loss of Kylo means for the First Order? That he hasn't thought about that loss for every second of every day since Anakin Skywalker defeated his grandson on Tatooine? General Hux knows about loss, especially right now. Hux misses Kylo so much he can barely stand it, misses him more than he’d miss the air in his lungs were it stolen. Huh knew Kylo was gone, the Supreme Leader could kriff right off for all that he cared. The larger man looks at Hux is disdain and Hux wants nothing more than to completely disappear from his attention.  
“As of now you’re specifically in charge of tracking him down and rescuing him.” Hux looks up in surprise but then remembered that Kylo was with the strongest family of Jedi to ever live. Splendid.

 

 

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in sheer shock, curses racking through his head. No one was looking for him, no one would even perhaps look for him at this point, he's sure. The gun is still pressed to his head and he swears that if this was anyone else threatening him he would've ended them by now, or at least cut off the limb holding the weapon. That always made a good impression. But no, this was his Obi-Wan, the one he had always loved so thoroughly, so wholly, that this idea couldn't even be considered.

“Hostage?” Anakin asks quietly, not quite sure why Obi-Wan didn't just ask him to stay. He would’ve, there’s no doubt in his mind. Obi-Wan looks around the temple slowly, before placing a hand on Anakin’s lower back. 

“Yes. I have questions, you're going to answer them.” Anakin nods, his eyes still wide and he follows Obi-Wan’s lead obediently, much different than Obi-Wan had actually been in charge of him. He only wishes Obi-Wan could remember, he’d find it as funny as Anakin did.

“I’d have done that anyway, you don't have to take me hostage,” Anakin grumbles looking around the temple, trying not to glance toward the floor where the people he murdered lay decayed.

“Yes, well… I imagine I'm not in the best favor with your children.” And just like that the world crashes down around Anakin, a sick feeling rising in his gut. 

“No… I’d imagine not considering they're claiming you killed one of the rebellion’s top pilots.” Anakin supplies, hoping Obi-Wan denies the accusation. He doesn't deny it, instead he shrugs and continues walking forward.

“Did you kill him, Obi-Wan?” He asks more directly, searching for the eyes of his former master, the ones that will hold all of the information and emotion he’s looking for. 

“How about you answer my questions first, Skywalker. Maybe then I’ll feel more inclined to adhere with your request.” The tone is formal and verbose, much like the Obi-Wan of old. Anakin feels hope rise within him despite the dire situation he currently finds himself in and cannot help but smile as Obi-Wan leads him to the old council chamber. Memories swirl in Anakin’s head of his times in here and when Obi-Wan subconsciously sits in his old seat Anakin feels nostalgia tugging on the very core of his being. Maybe he's starting to remember after all.

“Let’s begin. When did I become your master?” Obi-Wan asks and now Anakin is baffled. This is a question that can be answered from either of their files.  
“Um… When your master, Qui-Gon died on Naboo in a duel against Darth Maul and-“ Obi-Wan holds up a finger, silencing him. 

“I meant when did you start to view me as someone you cared about? According to files, you and I had a bumpy start.” Obi-Wan implores, looking at Anakin with serious eyes. 

“We… did. You were in grief and terribly young. The youngest master in almost 400 years. You weren't empathetic to me and I felt neglected. Eventually we caught up to ourselves and you apologized and we moved forward. You were always my master, do not misunderstand, it’s when you started to care that you became my best friend.” Anakin explains as well as he can. Obi-Wan listens carefully to every word and sees that Anakin has told him the whole truth.

“Okay,” Obi-Wan nods before firing off another question, “did you care for me so little that you decided not to tell me of your relationship with Senator Amidala of Naboo?” Anakin pales a bit, but he supposes this is a conversation they should have had long ago. A weird feeling over comes him, he’d always expected to have this conversation with stoic master Obi-Wan who would've been hurt by the lies but this one is objective, curious, not hurt. 

“It wasn't that I didn't care for you, it was that I thought you didn't care for me. Enough, at least, to keep my secret from the council. You were the pristine Jedi and I was your reckless Padawan and it was… It was hard keeping something from the person I trusted most until eventually that wasn't a title you held anymore. It was my fault, I let all the deception get to my head and eventually you were on the outskirts and Palpatine was inside ally lines.” The name Palpatine makes Obi-Wan flinch and he looks up at Anakin again, more vulnerable than before. Anakin reaches out, going to place his hand over his former masters but startling in surprise when he brushes his metal hand. Obi-Wan looks at him, waiting for revulsion, fear, anything that would push Anakin away from him. Instead, Anakin takes his glove off of his mechanical hand and places that one upon his mater’s. Obi-Wan’s eyes widen and he looks softened for the first time since they've rekindled. 

“Did I ever… love? Was I in love?” He asks hesitantly and Anakin wishes he could take back the last twenty-five years of Obi-Wan’s life since his fall on Hoth. Wishes more than anything that he hadn't left when they told them Obi-Wan wasn't found in their search and was presumed dead. He had failed his master, his best friend and he isn't sure wether or not he deserves to be forgiven for it.

“Yes, I think you may have. You never wanted to appear weak in front of me, any less than the perfect Jedi Master, a probable byproduct of you becoming my master so young. But there was a Duchess… Duchess Satine of Mandalore and there may have been more.” Obi-Wan looks almost relieved at the news, that he wasn't the stiff board his file makes him out to be.

“Forgive me for doing this, Anakin. I just… I see the Obi-Wan Kenobi that is on paper and he doesn't exactly seem to fit inside my head and so I figured if anyone could fill in my gaps it would be you, the person that by all accounts knew me best.” He’s shaking slightly and Anakin wonders what this must be like for him, not knowing who he is besides what formally filed. 

“It’s okay, Master.” The name comes out easily, the way it did all those years ago and he sees Obi-Wan stiffen slightly, eyes clouded. When he returns to clarity, he looks at Anakin in shock.

“I remembered a little, just now when you called me that. A small boy messing around with droid parts instead of going to class. When you apologized you called me master.” He’s looking towards the wall, possibly trying to remember more. Anakin smiles and lets him have his time.

 

 

Leia and Luke search frantically for Poe’s body after they determined him missing in action and most likely dead. Leia feels the force tugging on her, warning her of something, a mistake made before. She brushes it aside and declares that he is dead and that they have to move on before the First Order finds them. There’s a haunting feeling left in her gut, of another friend being left behind by someone in her legacy. She pushes it aside, she has an army to run and that means making the hard decisions, even if it means leaving a man behind. Luke is chirping in her ear about how wrong this is as they watch the security footage. When she sees the Winter Trooper knock Poe on his ass before the footage cuts she spends no time thinking before raising her comlink and calling her father. Luke is yelling now, asking her to be rational. She is rational, she’s General Organa and she's going to do her job. The panic in her veins goes unnoticed to herself as her father picks up the link.

“Dad!”

 

 

Anakin and Obi-Wan sit in the council room alone as the sun sets on Coruscant, the city lights gleaming in the background. They’ve been talking for hours now, conversations and feelings coming to light in the dying of the daylight. Anakin doesn't want to ever leave, the familiarity making him feel more at home than any other thing that he’s found in his new life. Throughout their conversation Obi-Wan has remembered tidbits of memories and they laugh together as Anakin tells stories of their adventures. Obi-Wan has fond eyes and that small smile he remembers so well. When his comlink buzzes again he purposefully ignores it, whatever Leia or Luke has to say it can wait. Obi-Wan however, has a disappointed smile and he stands.

“Well, old friend, I think that our time has come to an end for now. Your friend, Poe, is in my own chambers tied up unconscious on the bed.” Anakin looks shocked, he had completely forgotten the pilot. Guilt floods him before he realizes that Obi-Wan is leaving again and he needs to focus. 

“Thank you, Anakin. While I cannot promise that we are on the same side, your information has been greatly appreciated.” Obi-Wan grabs his hand, letting it linger longer than necessary. When he finally lets go, Anakin remains standing in the shadow of the city life far longer than he should before retrieving Poe and contacting his frantic daughter. He’s got a feeling his absence is about to blow up in his face, but he knows that Obi-Wan is still himself. He might be damaged, but suddenly, the galaxy sings with the promise of hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler but a lot of important moments between obi-wan and anakin! what did you guys think?


End file.
